Why The-Boy-Who-Lived, Lived
by MikeyGirl
Summary: A story taking place mostly before Harry was born, telling how I believe Harry survived the attack by Voldemort


Body Harry Potter. The boy who lived. But why did he live? Under all circumstances, through all loopholes, and all second chances, the boy known as Harry Potter should have died that fateful night that the secret was told, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named executed the deed that brought forth his downfall. Why, why does he live still? It's impossible... unless... Yes, that must have been it... but, to explain it, let me go back... 

"Lily!" snapped the Professor, "Since I could clearly see you were paying _so much _could you please tell us what you do after adding the witch hazel and tangle vine?" 

Lily turned a light pink, having been caught day dreaming, then turned a deep red, as the Professor added, "Or maybe Mr. Potter can tell you, since your attention was so rapt upon him?" 

"Uh.. you, add... er, stir..." Lily stammered, and wished that she'd read ahead in her potions book last night, like she'd planned, instead of playing chess with James. He was so charming, and the most handsome boy in all of Hogwarts. She was lucky to have him as her boyfriend, although sometimes she wasn't sure if they really loved each other. 

"Let it simmer for ten minutes, then add the powdered unicorn hair" whispered a voice behind her. She contemplated it for a split second, before repeating it. 

"Lucky guess. If I catch you day dreaming again it will be ten points from Gryffindor." The Professor turn attention back to the simmering cauldron at the front of the class. "Now, after you add the powdered unicorn hair, you'll want to stir it 15 times clockwise -- remember that, clockwise.." 

Lily turned around to see who had given her the answer, and saw the boy sitting in the desk behind her. She should have remembered that it was Severus' seat, but she never really had reason to remember him. James was fond of teasing the boy, and Sirius and Remus always followed suit -- one big game of follow the leader -- but she never found teasing anyone necessary. She knew there was a small rumor among her friends that Severus liked lily, but she paid no regard to it, because she knew half the boys in Hogwarts liked her. 

"Thank you Severus, you saved my hide.. The professor has it in for me, for sure.." She whispered. 

"No trouble at all." Severus whispered back, one could tell he was trying to be charming. His hair was greasy, and hung around his face like the legs of a spider that been afflicted with the jelly legs curse. "Normally, you know all the answers, not that that's a bad thing, were you.. pre-occupied the other night?" 

"I had a date." Normally, Lily would have been tired of such a intrusive and sudden conversation, but today she was not. She didn't really want to pay attention to class, as it was boring, and tiresome, and what did she need to learn potions for anyway? She wanted to be an Auror, or maybe a writing for the Daily Prophet, no some silly witch selling 'cures for what ails ya' on the side of the road. 

"Oh." There was a tone of disappointment in Severus greasy voice, and a glint of sorrow in his deep, black eyes. 

Lily started scratching at the desk with her dry quill. She scratched in an 'L', then an 'i', another 'l' and a 'y'. She'd just finished the ampersand, and was silently congratulating herself for being able to draw an ampersand, when she noticed the Professor looking over her shoulder. "Ten points from Gryffindor for vandalism, and another ten for not paying attention in class. Talk with me after class so I can assign your detention." 

Lily sighed, and drops her head onto the table sadly, but the bump knocked her ink off the desk, and the bottle smashed into a million pieces, and threw ink all across the floor, and onto her new white shoes. Except for three people, the class burst into laughs. The teacher wasn't smiling, because of the mess. Lily wasn't smiling, because she knew today was going to get worse. And Severus wasn't smiling because he knew the pain of ridicule. As he looked around the room, he saw Sirius, Remus, and James laughing. A searing anger entered him. Lily's own boyfriend was laughing at her. 

Lily got out of her desk to get a paper towel, but the Professor stopped her. "You'll clean it after class." 

"But it'll be all dried!" Lily argued. 

"You'll clean it _after_ class." The Professor said firmly, "And the rest of the room. That will be your detention. Now, if we could please return our attention to the memory potion?" The Professor picked up ladle, and proceeded to stir the cauldron clock wise fifteen times. "All right, now we add the pickled toad eyes, and let the cauldron simmer for twenty more minutes. When it turns from drab green, to sun flower yellow, you'll know it's done." 

Class went far too slowly for Lily. Severus had to keep telling her what to do next with her potion, and while it simmered, or bubbled, or set, she stood, and looked over her desk, and watched the her black ink dry onto the floor. 

Far to much later, everyone was excused from class. The Professor made a bucket of water, and a bottle of dish soap appear on Lily's desk, then held out her hand. "Your wand, please." 

Lily sadly handed her wand over. "I'll check back on you in an hour. Aren't you glad you have no more classes today?" then Professor chuckled, the added "Good bye, Severus" as he put his potion ingredients, back into his cauldron. 

"Good-bye Professor" he said, as the Professor walked out of the class. Then he looked at poor Lily, on her knees, scrubbing the floor. "Want my wand?" he asked. 

She almost took it, then shook her head, "This is my own fault, I shouldn't use magic..." 

"Well, then let me help you." Severus conjured up a sponge, and dipped it into the now soapy water. He started to scrub the floor, then looked over at Lily, who was looking at him astonishedly. 

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. 

"Because no one else is." He said plainly. 

"But, I have detention! I'm supposed to be being punished." She exclaimed. 

Severus felt he could not have had a better set up, "Oh, so, it's not a punishment if I'm here?" somehow, it had sounded better in his head, but he still thought it sounded a little charming. 

She was silent for a bit, unable to find a suitable response "Well... um.. It takes some of the punishment out of it, if there's help.. I suppose." 

Severus chuckled very quietly to himself, and scrubbed at the stubborn, dry ink. Some how, he felt incredibly good doing this. He was cleaning, which he hated. He'd hated cleaning, and even hated showers since childhood, and now, even as a seventh year he still wasn't too fond of them, as his greasy hair showed. But, here he was, cleaning a floor, and enjoying it, just because he was helping someone... or, was it because, he was helping Lily. 

He paused for a moment, and examined the thought running through his head. And it wasn't a subtle thought, that fluttered through the mind like a butterfly. It was a loud, raucous thought, that flew through the mind like a nude pixie screaming at the top of it's lungs. 

_No_, he thought, _don't tell me I'm in love with her... _So, his mind seemed to say, 'all right, I won't tell you.' as his mind posted large billboards of thought saying "I Love Lily". 

He distracted himself like scrubbing. Scrubbing like he'd never scrubbed before. Soon, the ink was gone, but as Lily had been told to clean the whole room, they weren't done. Severus stood up, and wipes his forehead, getting tired of all the scrubbing. 

Lily suddenly giggled. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You've got soap bubbles in your hair." She laughed. 

He tried to rub them away, but Lily kept laughing, because he hadn't noticed his hands were coated with bubbles.. or, were. Now his hair was covered with bubbles. 

"Oh yeah?" He squeezed a bunch of bubbles out of the sponge, and reached over, and put them in Lily's hair. 

She laughed, and pushed him away, sending him sprawling into the bucket of soapy water, which spilled all over the floor, soaking the bottoms of both of their robes. 

One hour later they were both soaked, and soap covered, but the room was clean. Severus used a drying charm to instantly dry both of them. Footsteps outside the class room warned them that the professor was back. Severus ran to the back of the room, and hide in a closet, not wanting to be caught helping. 

"Hmm... very nice." The Professor said, looking around. Lily looked at the floor. 

"Will you be more careful now?" The Professor asked. 

"Yes Professor." 

"And Pay attention in class?" 

"Yes Professor." 

"Good. You're excused." 

Lily grabbed her things, and walked out of the class room. Shortly, the Professor left too, not noticing Lily standing outside. A few minutes later, Severus came out. 

"It's almost time for dinner." Severus commented. 

Lily nodded. 

"May I escort you to the dinner hall?" Severus asked, offering his elbow. 

Lily smiled, "Sure." 

One could say they were friends. Or defendants. From then on, Severus would go out of his way to say hello to Lily, and so would she. He would confide in her, his angry feelings, and she would accept them. She would cry on his shoulder when something went wrong. But all this was not missed by the marauders eyes. 

"She's with him almost more than she's with you!" Sirius told James. 

"They do make a nice little couple." Remus commented. James' eyes shot daggers, "They do not! She's mine!" 

"She's a person, not a possession, James." Peter remarked, "Besides, she hasn't done anything with him. They're friends." 

"Yeah, but James is her boyfriend. She's supposed to worship him, and the ground he walks on." Peter said. 

"Like all my girl friend's do." Sirius gloated. 

"You don't understand girls.." 

James interrupted Remus, "I'm the best player on the Quidditch team, I'm handsome, I'm charming, and every other girl in school would be crazy to give me up, what does she see in him?" James punched Sirius' shoulder, who cursed, then yelled "That hurt!" 

Remus sighed, and gave up trying to talk to James, who was ranting to himself. "She can't get away from me, she's the prettiest girl in school. We deserve each other!" 

"You do make a very handsome couple." Peter said, like the brown noser he was. 

"I know, I'll keep her from getting away from me..." 

"That's a good idea." Peter interjected. 

"I'll marry her!" 

"WHAT?!" The three simultaneous shrieked 

"She'll be mine forever." James said, nodding to himself, "When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" 

"March 17th. On the full moon." Remus said knowing. 

"I'll buy the ring then... and I'll propose on the 21st." James was pacing now. "It's perfect..." 

His friends sighed. 

The Hogsmeade trip came, and went. So did James' planned date. 

It was a starry evening. After a lovely treat of pumpkin juice, and treats brought up from the kitchen, James and Lily sat in front of the fire. 

"I love you, Lily." James whispered to her. 

"I love you too, James.." she whispered back. 

"Lily." he said, standing, and digging into his pocket. 

"Yes?" she said, looking at him curiously. 

"Will you marry me?" He knelt down in front of her, and held out a small black box. Inside it was a silver ring, with a small stone the same color as Lily's eyes, that caught the fire light so breathtakingly, that she couldn't help but say, "Yes. I will." 

Lily awoke that morning as people shuffled through the common room toward breakfast. She'd fallen asleep in James' arms in one of the larger armchairs, but now he was no where to be seen. She suddenly remembered the proposal last night. She had to tell Severus.. but not in the crowded breakfast hall. She looked at the clock over the fire place, and saw there was still time. She ran out of the common room, still in yesterdays clothes, and up toward the owlery as quickly as her feet would carry her. Pulling a scrap of paper out of her pocket, and a pen, she scribbled "Meet me by the painting of the Fat Lady tonight at ten." She quickly tied it to a tawny owl, and said "Take this to Severus Snape, at the Slytherin table." 

It hooted in acknowledgment, then watched as she ran back out of the owlery. She dashed slightly late, into the crowded breakfast hall, just as the owls were flying in. She sat down at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, and watched at the tawny owl landed in front of Severus at the Slytherin table. She helped herself to some eggs, thinking of the days classes... Charms, her best class, Herbology, and Transfigurations. 

The day went too long for her, but luckily the common room was almost empty by 9:30, except for two third years playing gobstones, and a fourth year eating a bag of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans in front of the fire. 

"Eww, what was that, dish water?" the fourth year started spitting at the disgusting taste of the bean, then got up and left the room. 

"I win, I win!" called the female third year. 

"Wanna play again?" asked the male. 

_Say no,_ Lily thought, as the clock ticked to 9:50 

"Sure!" 

_Dammit!_ she cursed mentally. 

At 10:05, they finally went to bed. Lily leapt out of her chair as soon as they were out of site, and ran down to the painting. Pushing the portal open, she whisper, "Severus? Severus, are you there?" 

She climbed out, and noticed Severus standing a few feet away. 

"I thought you'd never show up! Haven't seen much of you lately.." He watched the picture click shut. "That the Gryffindor common room?" 

Lily nodded. 

"So, what did you need to tell me?" he asked, smiling. 

"I'm getting married." She said 

Severus' tallow face went even paler, but he forced a smile. 

"James proposed last night. You're the first person I had to tell." she said, only half giddy. 

"That... that's great." He forced a good attitude. 

"Also, I wanted to say... thank you for being my friend. And I'll always love you, for being my friend." She put a hand on his shoulder, "A true friend, who is always there." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." 

"Yeah..." Severus said weakly. "Good night..." 

Lily let herself back into the common room after telling the Fat Lady the password (Hornswaggle), then walked up to the dormitory, and climbed into bed without changing. 

Severus on the other hand, trudged slowly back to the Slytherin house, letting himself in with their password (Serpent). He was overcome with shock as he climbed into bed. 

He remained slow, and inattentive for several days. He lacked the former excitement he'd possessed when he saw Lily, or was around her. And, as time went on, the year fell to an end. And seven year friendships parted with promises of owls, and get together, and being friends forever. 

Not long after graduation, Severus fell into a bad crowd. Voldemort's crowd. He became a death eater. His lonely, Lily-less heart grew cold. He was a new recruit, ready to prove his loyalty. His dark master gave him his first assignment, of whom to kill, by owl. A dark horned owl flew into his home one evening, with a piece of parchment sealed with the dark mark. He opened it and paled. 

A request, to one death eater, Severus Snape, to kill Lily and James Potter, and their new born son, Harry. 

A new pain came to Severus. There was only one person he knew he could go to. 

"Severus! Hello, how are you?" Dumbledore asked as Severus entered his office. 

"I'm in desperate need of your help, sir." Severus said weakly. 

"Dear me, why? what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, taking a sip of tea. 

Politely, Severus waited for him to swallow his tea, before saying, "Voldemort wants the Potter's dead." 

"And how did you come across this information, Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly. 

Severus pulled up his sleeve, and showed Dumbledore the dark mark emblazoned on his arm. "Sir, I'm sorry... it was the worst decision I've ever made..." 

"I believe you, but what brings you here, to plead your concern for James, and his family? Weren't you two bitter rivals?" Dumbledore asked. 

"It's not James I'm worried about it. It's... Lily." Severus paused, then before Dumbledore could ask why, he confessed, "I've loved her for who knows how long... I don't want her dead." 

Dumbledore smiled, "I can see your sincerity. I'll give a warning to James and Lily to keep and eye out. And I'll make sure that the tipster was anonymous." 

"Thank you, Sir." Severus said, then started to wring his hands, "If Voldemort learns of this, he'll have my head.. or worse." 

Dumbledore smiled, "You were a good student, and you're a good person. And we need a new Potions Master... would you be interested in the job?" 

"Why.. I'm honored, of course, Sir." Severus stammered. 

"You're hired." Dumbledore said. 

A few days later, Severus received an owl from Lily. 

_"Dear Severus,_

_ My old friend, I need your help! We've been told that You-Know-Who_"/i 

Severus knew far too well who... 

"_ is after our family. Please, I need your help. I need to find a way to protect my son. He means the world to me!_

_Love,_

_ Lily_" 

Severus frowned. He knew of only one spell that could stop Voldemort. And he didn't want to subject Lily to it. It was a painful, dangerous spell, that would protect her son, but only if she were to die. 

Severus got out a piece of parchment, and wrote a letter back. 

"_Dear Lily,_

_ My dear old friend, there is nothing I wouldn't do to help you. But, I know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is rumored to use _Avada Kedavra _and there is only one thing I know of that could protect your child from that. It's not too well know, and you won't like it, but if you want, send an owl with a good time on it, and I will come and help you with it_

_Love,_

_Severus_" 

He tied the letter to the owl, and paid it for this delivery. Then he sank down into a chair, and almost felt like crying. 

A week later, he was at the Potter's house. James was out, or Severus would never have been allowed in. 

"Lily, this is an incredibly complex curse.. even the both of us may not be able to pull it off." He held a large, leather bound book in his hands, "And it is said to be incredibly painful, for both of you. It's also not a very reliable spell. And.." his voice faltered, "For Harry to live.. you'd have to die.. the spell works, that if You-Know-Who gets into your home, he'd have to kill you first. But, instead of dying... you'd sort of.. move to Harry. If Voldemort then attempted the _Avada Kedavra _on Harry, then you would die. Not Harry." 

"I don't care," She said, determined, looking into Harry's blue eyes -- just like his fathers. " I want to protect my son." 

"All right.." 

The process of setting up the spell took a while. Lily had to hold Harry's hand, and children of such a young age are not fond of having their hands held for long periods of time. Severus dictated a long string of magic incantations to Lily. Lily had to do the charm, or else it wouldn't work as well, and besides, her wand was good for charms, and this was one hell of a charm. 

Finally, a searing white hot pain edged between Lily and young Harry, who didn't start crying until the pain stopped. 

Lily herself almost fainted, and Severus just barely caught her before she hit the floor. "Did it work?" she asked. Severus looked at Harry, who stopped sniffling, and looked back up at him with eyes that were so much like his mothers lovely green. 

"I think it did." Severus said. 

Three people, not counting Harry, knew of the spell for protecting Harry. Lily knew, Severus knew, and Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore was told everything. Severus was horrified when, two weeks after the precautionary spell was done, the Potter's were dead. But, amazingly, Harry lived. 

Severus cried. He hadn't cried since he was a child, and he knew that with Voldemort after the Potters, it was inevitable. But, he cried anyway. Cried for his loneliness, for his lost love, for the child who, in ten years, would be in at the same school as Lily and Severus both attended, and that in ten years, Severus would be reminded of Lily.. and every day for seven years after that, he'd have to see her eyes walking down the hallway. 

He also felt badly. He'd helped his true love save this child.. but he couldn't help but loathe the child. Maybe someday, his grudge with Harry would be lifted. It wasn't the boys fault that he lived. It was Severus'. But, Severus blamed the boy, and himself, for Lily's end... something that he would never put behind him... 

And that, I say, is why the boy that lived, lived. 

A/N - Ta Da! My Harry Potter Fan Fic, and my first submitted fan fic (hopefully one of many more) I took much care to try to fit in all those little rumors and facts floating around the various Harry Potter fan sites.. I tried to fit in that it was important that Lily had a good wand for charms, and that it was important that Harry had his mothers eyes, and how it was the Harry survived i_Avada Kedavra_/i. I hope you enjoyed the story, please review, Thanks! 

~MikeyGirl 


End file.
